


A peek into KunTen

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: Kuntober 2k18 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Demigods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: The glue that holds KunTen together, a bond that can never be broken





	A peek into KunTen

Kun showed Ten around, glaring at every other student who spared more than a curious glance. He wouldn't let his new friend suffer the same fate he had the year before. Luckily the school administration had placed the two foreign boys in the same class, whether they meant it as a kindness or just to keep the two under control neither knew. The first few months passed quickly, Kun doing his best to support Ten as he ventured into the main student body to make more friends.   
Kun watched as Ten easily became one of the most popular young men in the school, the crush of every student. The two still hung out, their fathers placing them in the same extracurriculars, which helped their relationship grow, but they were distant. Ten was the popular kid everyone wanted to have, or wanted to be; while Kun was the shy nerdy boy that was more likely to be found in the library than on the sports field. Kun could never begrudge the younger the attention he craved, and attracted with ease.   
Their relationship stayed the same, friends but not really until their spring break that school year. Kun and Ten were taken on a trip by their fathers, a short trip, but it required the two to grow close. And then it happened, Kun and Ten got lost. Their fathers were frantic, it had been a moment of lapsed attention, a moment when the two men had looked at something without making sure the two boys were there.   
Security searched, the children were paged, the store was locked down, but they couldn't be found. Kun drug Ten along, refusing to listen to the complaints coming from the other.   
“Shut up Ten!” Kun hissed, glancing around the shady area.   
Neither boy knew how they had gotten there, well they did, it had involved a van and a lot of biting children, but they had managed to escape. Ten whimpered as several sketchy men glanced at them. Kun pulled the younger faster, eyes darting around for something that could help them.   
Minutes passed, Ten clinging to his friend's hand as the other continued to search for a payphone, something, anything that would let them call the authorities. Night fell, the two boys huddling under an awning together. Ten slowly drifted off to sleep, leaving Kun as their sole guard should someone find them. Hours later, Kun was shaking Ten awake.   
“Come on it's time to move again.” he whispered tiredly.   
Ten woke with a start, glancing around wildly as he breathing calmed. He nodded to Kun, grabbing the offered hand as they set off again. It was midday before they were found, Kun exhausted from the running the two had been doing a few moments before.   
The boys had grown close, Ten viewing the other as a savior and Kun seeing Ten as an innocent younger brother. Reunited with their fathers, both boys vowed to always be their for the other, through thick and thin.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Kuntober!
> 
> leave your thoughts


End file.
